Black and White Circus
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: "Black and White circus is coming to Death City in August 8 Saturday at eight PM" Everyone is coming, how about you? This is why Soul didn't want to come in the first place. slightly SouLiz on the side. Songfic: Crazy Clown - Miku and Kaito


**Hello! Sorry for not updating or posting anything sooooo long! I hope this will make it up for all of you!**

**This was writen for Kiri-chan! Sorry I'm not yet done translating your story ;^; (kiri0410)**

**And**

**The weird and retarded TR because your awesome xD (BlackDragonLanceTR16)**

**And**

**Heartless because I think you like dark stories? How are ya' hun? x3 (HeartlessPersona)**

**And**

**Steph, because you are an awesome friend :) (OceanicSummerNights1)**

**And lastly,**

**Ripper! You'll get over it, Trust me :) (JackTheRipperandCupcakes)**

**But this is definitely for all of you!**

**NOTE: Maka will be dubbed as 'White' while Kid will be dubbed as 'Black'**

**And if you notice after this, the last two parts was rushed o.o**

* * *

**Black and White Circus**

_"Our next stop, Death City!"_

_A young woman with a long ash blond hair that was tied in pig tails smiled wickedly as she pointed at the certain place in a map_

_"Yes, and soon it will be a dead city"_

_A young man with golden orbs chuckled as he erased the words 'Death City' on the map_

**8xLookOut!RightBehindYouIs-x8**

"Hey, Soul!" A boy with blood red eyes turned around to see his blue haired friend running towards him.

"Oh, Sup Black Star" Soul smirked, showing sharp shark like teeth as he high fived with Black Star.

"You comin' tonight?" Black Star asked excitedly.

"Huh? Why what's with tonight?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Duh, they said there will be some kind of circus or carnival by the Central Plaza. THERE. WILL. BE. FOOD" Black Star said the last four words directly at Soul's ear. Soul sighed before saying,

"You do know you have to pay to eat right?"

"What do you mean? They said the food is free! And there will be games and other shit" Black Star laughed before pulling Soul in a head lock. "You're coming right? Tell me you're coming!"

"Ugh! Let go of me you idiot!" Soul groaned as he tries to pull his head from the blue haired idiot.

"Come on! Just go, Liz will be there~" Black Star smirked as he whispered the last few words.

"Liz?" Soul suddenly shot up and escaping Black Star with ease.

"Yep, so you're coming right?"

"I guess... But maybe I'll stay just outside or something" Soul mumbled while blushing a little.

"Why won't you try growing a pair and ask Liz out?" Black Star patted, or more like slapped again and again, Soul at the back.

"What if she doesn't like me the same way?" Soul groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Trust me, she will" Black Star said proudly.

"Why can't I make my self trust you?" Soul sighed. "Besides, you're telling me to man up and ask Liz out when you haven't even asked Tsubaki"

"What do you mean?"

"Come one, you're the one who told me you like Tsubaki" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Ask Tsubaki what?"

"Ask her to be your girl friend or something"

"Why should I? She is already my girl friend" Soul choked on his own spit and started coughing.

"You almost got me there, you really are improving in your jokes" Soul chuckled as he patted Black Star's shoulder.

"What joke? I'm telling the truth!" Black Star defended while crossing his arms.

"Seriously?" Soul asked, his eyes widen a little.

"Yeah"

"Well, that's a very interesting surprise" Soul said dumb founded. Black Star suddenly snatched Soul's arm and checked his watch.

"You ARE coming right? See ya' tonight! I need to do something" Black Star said while running off.

"You could have just said you're gonna watch those weird pony show on T.V!" Soul chuckled as he shouted back at Black Star.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT AS A SECRET!" Black Star shouted at him angrily.

**8xLookOut!RightBehindYouIs-x8**

Night finally came.

The wind passed and managed to knock a ripe red apple off an old apple tree, the apple rolled down at the ground before hitting the side walk. The apple slowly _wilts_ and turned black before being passed by a black wooden carriage and smashed, some juice slowly went out. The juice of the black apple was blue.

A small blue fish was swimming by the clear lake under a bridge, slowly the fish turned white. A few seconds later a white wooden carriage passed the bridge. The fish slowly sinks into the water, _life less_, as bubbles came out of its mouth. The bubbles of the white fish were red.

...

The people of the city were gathering at the Central Plaza. It was noisy, chatters were heard. Children were running around as they play. Lights hung by the posts, giving the place an eerie yellowish glow. Some game booths and food stand was scattered around.

Soul was walking towards his group of friends.

"Oy Soul, what took ya' soooo long?" Black Star asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Soul told them. "You guys sure that you wanna watch those clowns?"

"It will be fun!" A small bubbly girl with short blond hair cheered as she clapped.

"Yeah, Patty's right. It's not every day a circus goes here" Liz told him. Soul just sighed.

"How did you even found out about this circus?" He asked as he looked around more.

"Duh! The poster!" Patty said as she shoved a paper in Soul's hand. Soul un-rolled the said poster before reading it out loud,

"Black and White circus is coming to Death City in August 8 Saturday at eight PM" Soul noted that the picture was just a mask. Half black, half white. The black side was frowning with a blue glow at the side, while the white side was smiling with red glow at the side. But what creeped him out was the eyes, it has some type of glow in it. The black side has a golden glow for eyes while the white side has emerald glow for eyes.

"Cool right?" Black Star chuckled.

"I think it's creepy" Soul shuddered before giving the poster back to Patty. "Why do you even carry that?"

"Coz' I thinks the picture is cool" Patty smiled.

Two carriages passed their side before going into the gigantic black and white striped tent in the middle.

"Ooooohhhhh~! They're here!" Patty clapped.

"Finally!" Black Star added before biting on the corn dog he was carrying.

"Since when did you have that?" Soul asked.

"Huh?" Black Star looked at the corn dog before shrugging. "Don't know, don't care" He chuckled.

"Black Star, don't eat that if you don't know where you got that" Tsubaki scolded before taking the food and throwing it by the nearby trash bin.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star whined before going to a hot dog stand and getting a corn dog.

"Whoa, it's really free?" Liz asked.

"Obviously! You haven't gotten anything yet?" Black Star said.

"I was hungry for no reason?! Damn it" Liz growled before going somai stand and getting somai. Patty giggled and took a cotton candy by the cotton candy vendor as he passed.

"Guys, the others are entering" Tsubaki said while pointing at the giant tent, which was now open.

"YAY~!" Patty pulled the others inside.

The place was loaded, every single seat was taken. Though there doesn't seem to be any extra seats, like the people that were coming were counted.

"Damn, is it just me or everyone in Death City is here?" Black Star said as he stood at the chair to look around. "Yep, definitely the whole city is here"

"I really think we should leave while we can" Soul said with his eye brows furrowed.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Soul?" Liz asked sarcastically while punching Soul's shoulder. "I want easy go lucky Soul back" She smirked.

"I don't trust this circus at all" He mumbled.

"Lighten up Soul" Tsubaki said as she smiled sweetly at Soul.

A few moments later, all the lights went out and drums started to play. A spot light lighted the center, showing a girl and boy. The bow was wearing a black suit with a blue rose in the front pocket of his vest. He was also wearing a white mask that surrounds his golden eyes, it has sapphire gems surrounding it. His hair was different; it was jet black with three white thick horizontal lines at the left side of his head. The girl has long ash blond hair that was tied in pigtails. She was wearing a white backless dress with a red ribbon covering from below her chest to the end of her stomach. The dress was tied around her neck. She was also wearing a similar mask like the boy's, except her's were black with crimson gems and was thinner that surrounds her emerald eyes. Both of them has some kind of stitched make up that makes them look like they were fore smiling widely in a creepy way.

"We should really leave" Soul tried convincing his friends again.

"What? ya' scared of clowns? Heck they aren't even half scary!" Black Star nudged his side. Soul was currently sitting between Liz and Black Star.

"No not that, it's just tha-" Soul was cutted mid sentence.

"Then shut up and watch" Patty suddenly growled.

"Patty's right" Liz told him. "And I think they're the Ring Master... and Mistress? Is that what you even call a girl master...? It sounds like another woman... anyway, they could just simply be good looking clowns"

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to Black and White's circus here at Death City!" The girl greeted cheerfully.

"Before we start, we have a short presentation for all of you to meet the whole family" The boy smiled.

"He's Black" The girl pointed at the boy.

"And she's White" Black smirked before holding both of White's hand. She suddenly jumped on both of the shoulder of the boy elegantly as if she was flying; she jumped and did a flip and landed in front of Black. There we're applause and few gasp

"What's so cool about that?" Black Star snorted.

Suddenly White asked, "Did any of you saw Black?" Murmurs, whispers, gasp and questions erupted from the audiences.

"Whoa?" Liz was speechless.

"COOL~" Patty clapped.

"But- eh- just- HE WAS RIGHT THERE WHEN SHE JUMPED! How the hell is that possible?" Black Star exclaimed.

"Oh! There you are!" White giggled as picked up a piece of black cloth.

"Eh? THAT'S NOT A HUMAN! THAT'S A FREAKING PICE OF CLOTH!" Black Star complained to Tsubaki while gesturing towards White.

White started to unfold the cloth. I was about a half meter long, she crouched a little and placed the spread up cloth on the ground. She clapped eight times and the cloth started to form a bump.

"WHAT THE?!" Black Star watched wide eyed.

"How is that... never mind" Soul mumbled.

When there as a three or four inch bump on the ground, White pulled the black cloth away and it revealed a black raven. Applause and 'Ohh's erupted from the audiences again. White picked up the black raven and threw it, at the exact time, something bright flashes. White was suddenly gone.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Soul mumbled.

"Do you even know what 'sorcery' is?" Liz asked Soul as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" Soul defended while crossing his arms.

"Then what?" The blond teen raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"I'll tell you later when I feel like it" The albino mumbled while blushing.

"Figures" Liz giggled

The spot light moved and went to the side, lighting up two children riding on a unicycle. They somehow look like dolls, one was a bow while the other was a girl; both were blond with shoulder length hair. The boy was wearing a jump suit while the girls was wearing something similar to an ice skater, both has symbols in the middle of their costumes by their chess; one was fire and the other was a struck of lightning. The two smiled before spreading their arms. A few moments later, torches with fire began to fall from nowhere and landed on the children's hands. They started juggling it as they unicycled towards the center.

"Ooohhhh~! They're soooooo cute!" Liz cooed.

When they reached the middle, they started moving around and around in a circular motion. The rest of the light lighten up, revealing a pink short haired girl with office green eyes in a light green flowing dress with a dark green belt. She was also wearing a dark green witch hat. She was walking on a tightrope about thirty feet off the ground, there was no net bellow to catch her if she falls.

"That's not safe at all" Tsubaki concluded as she eyed the dark brown ground that doesn't seems inviting at all.

"They're professionals for sure" Liz reassured Tsubaki. In which Tsubaki replied with a weary sigh.

A girl with long brown hair that was tied in a tight bun was currently juggling fire. Nothing out of the ordinary... but did Tsubaki mention that the girl was in the middle of a small, very small, circle of fire? No? Well she is. Tsubaki's brows furrowed further more.

Liz noticed it so she placed a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki looked at her, in which she returned what she hoped for a reassuring smile. "Pro-fes-sio-nals" She said as if teaching a young child a new word.

In Soul's point of view, this certain circus was rather fishy. Sure there is nothing weird in it but still... there is really something off.

A black man with dark hair that was braided in a weird way was wearing an animal trainer's suit. Soul must say his hair was 'cool'.

The man was _playing _with some _deadly _animals inside a _closed _cage. Surely, he has no escape if ever...

More came out. Acrobats, Jugglers, some crazy people who can bend their body like a pretzel, more weird animals, some crazy silver haired scientist-or at least that's what Soul hoped him to be... and not some crazy murderer- and more. I seemed never ending. At least eighty or so, he actually counted it and it turned out to be eighty-five. I you add Black and White, eighty-seven.

A black raven and a white dove landed gracefully in the middle of all the crazy peoples. A dark gray and dirty white smoke erupted and it revealed White and Black in a very symmetrical post.

"I still don't get that at all" Black Star muttered under his breath. The others started talking too.

Soul remained quiet. There IS something off. He was sure of that. He stood up, only to be stopped by Liz midway as she reached for his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna... get something..." He muttered before pulling his hand away from Liz's grasp. He made a straight way towards the entrance.

Liz frowned deeply as she watched him go out.

"Where is he going?" Tsubaki asked. Liz could only shrug.

Once Soul got out, he sat by the lamp light before sighing.

A few moments later, He heard hollers of laughter. _Why are they laughing so much? Are they that funny?_

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

The silence was once again broken by loud hollers of laughter. The process continued until they never stopped laughing. It goes on and on.

_Hahahahahha!_

_Hahahahahahahahha!_

_Hahahahahah!_

_Dead Silence..._

Dead Silence?

_..._

Definitely... Well that was odd... Soul got up and took a peek at what's inside the tent.

Nothing.

Everyone was gone. Not a single trace was left behind. No sign of life anywhere. The lights were off.

He cautiously walked inside. Where was everybody? He couldn't answer. "H-hello?" He called out, his own voice shaking. Why is he shaking? Was he scared? No. He can't be. Cool guys don't get scared easily... At least that's what he thinks. He looked around. Definitely no one is here, not even a small insect.

He continued to walk. All he could hear his own footsteps and breathing. It was suddenly cold, even with his signature black and yellow jacket on. The coldness bites his skin, creating Goosebumps all over his body. The silence was unbearable; he could only hear ringing... the ringing that wont stop... It was getting annoying. Wait... only ringing? What happened to his footsteps and breathing? He let out a huge sigh. He didn't realize that he was frozen there, holding his breath. Where was he again? Why does it seem like it was suddenly darker? He could hardly see anything, except for the faint lines of the of the chairs; which was slowly disappearing... It IS getting darker.

_Black_

_Darkness_

That was all he could see.

_Ringing..._

And that was all he could hear. Usually, his mind would have random songs he knows playing inside his head but now... His mind was blank. Why was he here? Who was he with? Why did he come in again? Where was he?

All of a sudden, light was suddenly shone on him. It was too bright. He covered his eye with his arm. A few seconds later, he slowly lifted his arm a little, only at the level of his eyebrows. His eyes was squinted as he tried to see clearly. He suddenly jumped back as he saw a girl with big dark blue eyes, and orange-brown blond hair looking directly at him.

"Gah!" He fell on his behind as he looked at the girl in front of him. "L-Liz?!" No. This girl was younger... but he was sure, no doubt it was Liz.

Younger Liz giggled. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thompson!" She said in a high giddy voice. "And I ate my sister!" Soul's eyes went wide.

_'Ate My Sister'_ surely doesn't sound right.

"And _your_ **_next_**" Her voice became darker as her face slowly melted off, revealing a crazed looking human skull with a mark on its forehead; A skull with three pointed ends in the middle of two standing eyes. Soul shouted as he stood up and ran towards the entrance. There were light there. As he ran, it only seems to get further away. _How?_

The light slowly became smaller as he ran faster.

"_Stop running!"_ Liz's voice came from somewhere. It was really Liz. But he is not gonna risk any chances, Why would he stop?

He was slowed while he was running. The light was getting bigger. He is almost there! He just needs to run _faster_.

_NO! It's getting SMALLER! I need to hurry!_

He ran his fastest. The light was a mere dot... nothing... it was gone now.

"NO!"

**_Ahahaha!_**

Darkness flooded his vision once again.

**8xLookOut!RightBehindYouIs-x8**

Soul slowly opened his eyes. He was hoping to see that he just fell asleep and had a crazy dream by the lamp light or simply at his bed. But no, he was in a red room. The red walls had blood red curtains hanging, the floors were black and red tiles.  
In front of him was a mirror. Red eyes were staring back at him.

"_There is no escape... Gray" _A smooth female voice said from behind him. He looked around to see Black and White...

"_Just give up. You are never leaving" _This time it was Black.

His eyes widened. As Black and White smirked. He looked at the mirror to see himself, or rather his reflection, with a gray mask and a crazed grin.

**_You have just messed with the Crazy Clowns._**

**8xLookOut!RightBehindYouIs-x8**

The wind blew in another city. The same poster was on the wall except the date was, **August 8, 2013.**

_What city was it? Look around maybe it's yours?_


End file.
